


Of Course

by Fvtvrecatlady



Series: Nonlinear [6]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happiness!, It's wonderful, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Terrible use of google translate for swedish, Weddings, also im a bad writer so i dont edit any of my writing, coney island proposal???, domlene wedding!, like so sorry actual swedish people, so if this is hard to read im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvtvrecatlady/pseuds/Fvtvrecatlady
Summary: Or as it's titled on google docs: cute engagement fic. Tyrell and Elliot have been together for a while. Dom and Darlene get married, which makes Tyrell ask Elliot an important question.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson & Elliot Alderson, Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro, Elliot Alderson & Leon, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Series: Nonlinear [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! So this fic is a part of a series! But I guess this can be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is that Elliot and Tyrell have been dating for quite a bit. And they found Tyrell's son in Sweden and his name is Erik. Also Flipper is alive, don't worry. She just doesn't make an appearance. But if you're here from Healing Isn't Linear, welcome! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this feel good fic!

If there was anything Tyrell knew about Darlene Alderson, is that she knew how to throw a good party. Her wedding was no exception. He was currently leaning against the bar, nursing a beer watching several of Darlene’s dancer friends put on an acrobatic show of their dancing skills on the dance floor. Tyrell couldn’t help but be mesmerized. He was well past the point of tipsy, as Darlene and Dom made sure to keep the libations flowing. He was currently alone since Elliot and Leon had gone outside to smoke a blunt together. 

Dom and Darlene’s wedding was amazing. Darlene and Dom (but mostly Darlene) planned the wedding all by themselves. When they had gotten engaged a year ago, Darlene was determined to have the wedding on the day of their engagement but a week later. Dom complains that instead of rapturous, happy engagement sex, the minute they got back home Darlene began pintresting. 

Elliot and Tyrell tried to help as much as they could. Darlene had asked Elliot to be her best man and although nervous, Elliot immediately accepted. It was wonderful to see how much Elliot and Darlene’s relationship improved over the years. They were truly each other’s best friend. That was the only person Darlene added to the bridal party, the other members being Dom’s brothers. 

The wedding was beautiful. Darlene and Dom had rented out a huge penthouse that had an outdoor patio area where the ceremony was held, and the reception was inside. Darlene and Dom had decided on an enchanted forest kind of vibe, with Darlene wearing a wreath of flowers instead of a veil. Dom was dressed smartly in a fitted black suit and Darlene wore a sleek slip-like wedding dress. The venue was huge for a wedding of about 50 people. The guest list was just Dom’s family (which they prided in being a large Italian family so they made up a lot of the guest list), a couple of FBI co-workers, a good handful of Darlene’s co-workers and other dancers she’s befriended through the years, Leon, and Elliot, Tyrell, and Erik. Erik played the part of ring bearer, which the four year old took very seriously. The two women walked hand in hand into the ceremony. They exchanged vows, making each other cry and then berating the other for crying, which caused the other woman to cry. “I never thought I would find somebody who would complete my life.” Dom said, staring deeply into Darlene’s eyes. “But then I met you. And you just made everything make sense.”

At the reception, Elliot gave a speech, which Tyrell was very proud of him for doing. He knew how nervous Elliot was. Elliot hated speaking in front of people, and he’s pretty sure this was the largest group Elliot’s ever spoken in front of. The last couple of months leading up to the wedding, the most common thing that would come up in their conversations would be how nervous Elliot was.

“What if I embarrass her? Or myself? Or mess up?” Elliot would ask helplessly. Tyrell tried the best he could at assuring his boyfriend it was going to be fine, but Elliot never seemed to buy it. Elliot also kept his speech a secret from everyone, even Tyrell.

In the end, Elliot of course knocked it out of the park. He had that knack for always doing that. “I’m not very good at talking, in general. So when you asked me to be your best man, I knew you only asked because we’re literally the only Aldersons left.” That earns a loud guffaw from Darlene and a wry smile from Elliot. It was strange how often Elliot and Darlene poked fun at their family history. Darlene once explained to Tyrell that laughing about it was also them trying not to cry about it. “If you don’t know me, hi, I’m Elliot. I’m Darlene’s brother and I’m the worst at fucking talking. I hate talking, and I’m constantly on the verge of having a panic attack if anyone even dares look at me so imagine how I’m feeling right now. So if you could all do me the favor and look at anything but me. Avert your gaze.” That earns a laugh from the guests and Tyrell can’t help but look fondly at his boyfriend. 

Dom glances at Tyrell and mouths ‘you have heart eyes’ with a smirk. Dom and Darlene declared that Tyrell has a terrible case of “heart eyes”, which Tyrell didn’t understand until Darlene pulled up several memes displaying what heart eyes meant.

“I had no idea what I was going to talk about. Most people talk about the quality of the person or embarrassing stories. But none of that fits with our relationship. We never talk about ourselves. And even though everyone in this room knows you, I didn’t think it would be right to talk about our past. So I want to talk about somebody we both loved, so much. And it’s a shame she can’t be here with us, but I know that if she was here, she’d be proud of you. Of us. We met Angela Moss during one of the worst times in our lives. We met her because both of our parents were dying. And when eventually both of our parents died, we still had each other. Angela was always the glue that held us together. You and I would have our falling outs but Angela would always be there to bring us back, or to hold us up. She was the kindest and most caring person I knew. When both of us hit lows multiple times, she was always there to catch us. She was there for us even though no one else was. When you came to me and asked me to be your best man, one of the first thoughts I had was ‘how am I going to do this without Angela?’ Because I always assumed for big moments like this, she’d be here too. I know that if she were alive, you and her would have planned this whole thing out in a week. She would have held your hand the entire time and made sure everything went smoothly. She was the best of us. Still is. And even though she’s not here, she still kind of is here in a sense. She’s in the both of us. She’s in our memories and I don’t know if heaven or whatever exists but I feel like she’s seeing this moment and is just so fucking stoked that this is happening to you. You’re marrying the love of your life. You’re spending your time doing something you love: ballet. You’re surrounded by people who love you. After all the shit you’ve been through, you’re here. You managed to find happiness not many are lucky to have. I’m so proud of you. And I know Angela would be too.” 

Elliot finally pauses and reaches up to wipe his face of tears. Darlene’s face is streaked with tears and Dom is holding her wife’s hand. Tyrell gazes at Elliot in wonder and awe. There’s not a single dry eye in the house. 

“You’re a lucky woman, Dom. Darlene is an amazing person, even though she can be the most stubborn bitch you’ve ever met in your life. Congratulations to the lovely couple. I’m so happy you’re now an official part of the Alderson clan. Cheers.” With that, Elliot puts the microphone down and Darlene stands up from her chair and screams “bitch!” before running to him and wrapping him in a hug.

The two Alderson siblings hug for a long time, whispering things only the two of them would ever hear. 

The reception went on from there, and as the night grew later, the older members of Dom’s family began to peel off and go home. So currently the only people who were left at the reception were Dom’s brothers and cousins plus their spouses, Darlene’s co-workers, Leon, and Tyrell and Elliot. Their babysitter swung by and took Erik home around 9:30 pm and that’s when Elliot and Tyrell really started partying, throwing back shot after shot with the encouragement of Darlene and Dom. 

So that’s where Tyrell was now, sitting by the bar watching in drunk amazement at the dance floor. 

“So when are you going to marry my brother?” Darlene asks, sliding into the bar stool next to Tyrell. Her long brown hair was all over the place and her once majestic flower crown askew and missing a few flowers. 

“Where’s your wife?” Tyrell asks, turning and smirking at Darlene.

“She’s doing another round of shots with her brothers.” Darlene replies, stirring her mojito with a straw. “But you didn’t answer my question, Mr. Wellick. When are you going to marry my brother?” 

“Isn’t that something you’re not supposed to ask at at wedding?” Tyrell asks.

“You’re not supposed to propose at someone else’s wedding, you’re allowed to ask any questions you want. And it’s my wedding, I get to do whatever the fuck I want!” Darlene exclaims. “Now tell me, loverboy, you’ve already soiled my brother. When will you make an honest man out of that hussy and put a ring on it?” 

Tyrell can’t help but laugh and both he and Darlene are lost in fits of laughter. They are way too drunk to be having this conversation. 

“I don’t know Darlene,” Tyrell responds finally after they’ve calmed down. “I don’t think he even wants to get married. And I’m honestly happy as long as we’re together, I don’t need him to be my husband.”

“Bullshit.” Darlene declares. “I know you want to husband up Elliot so bad. You’re fucking horny for it my dude. It just emanates from you. Also, you guys have been together for almost as long as Dom and I have been together and we’re married now. This is the longest romantic relationship Elliot has ever had. I don’t think he would mind being married to you, especially after four years of being together.” 

“Is this your way of giving me your blessing?” Tyrell teases. Darlene shoots him a sour look and punches his arm. 

“Your dumb Swedish ass makes him happy for some reason.” Darlene replies. “All I want for Elliot is for him to be happy, so why not make him happy for as long as you two live legally?” 

Dom drunkenly stumbles towards her wife and falls into Darlene’s lap. “What are you guys talking about?” Dom asks, pressing her face against Darlene’s breasts.

Darlene laughs and begins carding her fingers through Dom’s hair, which has fallen out of its smart bun a long while ago. “I’m trying to convince Tyrell to join us on the married side of life.”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Dom replies, throwing herself onto the bar stool next to her wife and scooting it closer to Darlene. “You should totally do that. Being married is pretty awesome.” They intertwine their hands and gaze lovingly at each other before giving each other a quick peck. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tyrell replies, taking a sip of his beer. 

Elliot and Leon walk back in from the patio, both smelling of weed but both looking pretty happy. Elliot turns his gaze to Tyrell and smiles brightly, breaking off from Leon and walking towards his boyfriend. 

“How are you feeling?” Tyrell asks as Elliot falls forward into Tyrell’s arms. Tyrell’s hand instinctively rests on the small of Elliot’s back. 

“Fucking fantastic.” Elliot replies. 

Just then, ABBA’s Dancing Queen comes on and Darlene and Dom both jump up and scream. “Oh shit, a banger!” Darlene exclaims. She pulls at both Elliot and Tyrell to get up. “Get the fuck up and get to the dance floor! It’s a fucking classic!” Dom grabs Darlene’s hand and they race to the dance floor. 

“Fuck, I guess we gotta go too.” Elliot laughs breathlessly. “It’s your country’s finest export!” He pulls Tyrell up from his chair and leads him by hand to the dance floor. Tyrell can’t take his eyes off their joined hands. The rest of the night flies by in a drunken haze. His eyes never leave Elliot. It makes Tyrell feel things to just see the man that he loves have fun and be happy. Every time Elliot laughs, Tyrell’s heart feels like it’s going to explode. He’s never seen Elliot dance so much but he supposes this is what happens when you get extremely inebriated at your sister’s wedding, or really any wedding worth its salt. Elliot’s movements aren’t awkward. He moves with this sort of ease and it’s clear that dancing is something the Aldersons are both good at. Tyrell would be shocked if he hadn’t witnessed Elliot in his quiet moments when he thinks he’s alone listening to his favorite music. But Tyrell can never get over the sight.

It is near the end of the night, the sky is getting lighter. A slow song is playing as one of the last songs but Tyrell doesn’t know it. Most people have gone home, it’s really just a handful of people. Dom and Darlene hold onto each other as they sway to the music, looking longingly into each other’s eyes and whispering between themselves. 

Tyrell holds Elliot close as they slowly sway. Elliot’s head is resting on Tyrell’s shoulder with Tyrell’s chin resting on top of Elliot’s crown. They move in silence, taking in each other’s company. 

“Would you want to get married one day?” Tyrell whispers.

Elliot glances up at Tyrell, his eyes tired but content. He gives Tyrell a good look before leaning in and kissing Tyrell deeply. 

They pull away and Elliot whispers against his lips, “Of course.”

* * *

It’s one of those nights Elliot isn’t staying the night. Tyrell and Erik hate those nights, both Wellick boys needy for Elliot’s company. 

It was nighttime and Tyrell was getting Erik ready for bed. He was currently sitting on Erik’s bed, with Erik tucked up to his side as Tyrell read aloud. Tyrell finishes the book, but Erik looks nowhere near asleep. So this is when Tyrell thinks it would be the right moment to broach the subject.

“Hur skulle du känna om Elliot blir en del av vår familj?” (How would you feel about Elliot becoming a part of our family?) Tyrell asks, gently smoothing his hand over Erik’s blonde hair.

Erik looks up at his father, confused. “Jag trodde att Ewwie redan var en del av vår familj?” (I thought Ewwie was already a part of our family.)

Tyrell sighed, a bit frustrated. Of course Erik thought Elliot was a part of the family. He’s pretty sure if they didn’t tell him what Elliot meant, he would think it would be just another word for father. Erik is attached to the hip with Elliot. He thinks Elliot hung the moon. He didn’t know how to outright say it. But then he decided it was no time to beat around the bush. “Tror du att jag bör be Elliot att gifta sig med mig?” (Do you think I should ask Elliot to marry me?”

Erik looks even more confused. “Du och Ewwie är inte gift?” (You and Ewwie aren’t married?) he asks. 

Tyrell blinks incredulously. Does his child not know that he and Elliot aren’t married. “Nej? Trodde du att vi var gift?” (No? Did you think we were married?)

Erik looks up at his dad and shrugged, looking like his world has been shattered. “Alla de andra barnens föräldrar är gift. Du och Ewwie är det inte?” (All the other kids’ parents are married. You and Ewwie aren’t?)

Tyrell can’t believe he is having this conversation with his son. He never thought he would have to explain this to his son at all. “Nej, älskling. Vi är inte gift. Jag är ledsen att vi har glömt att berätta?” (No, baby. We’re not married. I’m sorry we forgot to tell you?) Tyrell has to tell Elliot about this, he can imagine Elliot laughing from the absurdity. 

“Du måste gifta dig med Ewwie nu!” (Well, you have to marry Ewwie now!) Erik huffs, now seemingly angry at this new information. 

Tyrell can’t help but laugh. “Elliot måste säga ja först innan jag kan gifta mig med honom.” (Elliot has to say yes first before I can marry him) Tyrell explains. 

Erik looks at him like Tyrell said the stupidest thing he’s ever heard in his long four years of life. “Naturligtvis kommer han att säga ja. Han måste.” (Of course he’ll say yes, he has to) Erik says, like it’s the most obvious thing. 

“Kommer du ihåg när moster Darlene bad moster Dom att gifta sig med henne? Hur vi höll det hemligt från Dom? Vi måste göra det med Elliot.” (Remember when Aunt Darlene asked Aunt Dom to marry her? How we kept it a secret from Dom? We have to do that with Elliot.) Tyrell explains. 

“Ewwie gillar inte överraskningar.” (Ewwie doesn’t like surprises) Erik says very seriously. 

“Men du vet hur vi gör det ändå?” (But you know how we do it anyway?) Tyrell asks. Erik nods. “Vi ska överraska honom igen.” (Well, we’re going to surprise him anyway). 

His little boy makes a big scene of pretending it’s such a burden but he knows that Erik is 100% in. “Låt oss leta efter en ring imorgon.” (Let’s go look for a ring tomorrow) Tyrell says and Erik bounces in excitement.

Maybe Tyrell should have told Erik earlier because now he can’t get Erik to go to sleep.

* * *

It’s a beautiful April evening and Tyrell and Elliot are at Coney Island. Elliot was stressed about a project he was working on and Tyrell wanted his boyfriend to relax. So he showed up to Elliot’s apartment and whisked him away to Coney Island for an impromptu date. Elliot had pretended to be annoyed but told Tyrell to wait for him outside while he changed into actual clothes. 

They were walking around on the pier and Tyrell was trying to listen to what Elliot was saying but the ring box in his pocket felt like it was burning a hole.

Three weeks before Erik and him had gone to the jewelers to pick out a ring for Elliot. The Wellick boys agreed on a simple black tungsten ring with a single small diamond in the middle of it. Both of the Wellick boys couldn’t resist throwing the diamond in, they both had expensive tastes. 

It was a Tuesday, so the pier was pretty empty. Tyrell knew that Elliot liked to go to Coney Island when there was no one there. So it seemed like a perfect moment to ask Elliot the question. Tyrell had wanted to ask multiple times before today, but it was never the right time.

“Tyrell? Are you okay?” Elliot asks, stopping and staring at his boyfriend with worry. 

“Hm, what?” Tyrell asks, being yanked out of his thoughts. 

“You’ve been weirdly quiet this whole time.” Elliot replies, his eyebrows raising. “You’re never this quiet.”

Shit, Tyrell never thought he’d be this nervous. He’s done this before with Joanna. He remembers being this nervous when asking Joanna. He never thought he’d be asking anyone to marry him ever again. But here he was. At least he knew how Joanna would react. With Elliot, he doesn’t know anything.

‘Here goes nothing.’ Tyrell thinks to himself. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring box, dropping to one knee in front of Elliot. 

At first Elliot looks confused, then shocked as Tyrell flips the box open. “Elliot, I believe it was fate that brought us together. We’ve been through so much together, things that are unspeakable and awful, but we made it out of that together, and even stronger than before. You make me a better man. You amaze me everyday with how thoughtful and driven you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you probably already know that from how often I tell you that, but I want you by my side for as long as we live. Will you marry me?

Elliot stares at him in disbelief in silence. Tyrell was expecting an instant yes. When he proposed to Joanna, she said yes immediately. What he doesn’t expect is for Elliot to start laughing.

“Elliot, what–” Tyrell says, watching Elliot almost double over as he leans over and rests against the railing. A sinking feeling settles in his gut and he frowns.

“Oh my fucking God. I can’t believe it.” Elliot chokes out, wiping at his eyes, he’s laughing so hard he’s crying.

“Elliot, I don’t understand.” Tyrell replies.

Elliot continues to laugh but he reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a ring box. He gets down on his knees and opens the box and Tyrell understands suddenly. Laughter bubbles from his throat and the two men lean against each other and laugh.

“I was going to ask you to marry me!” Elliot exclaims, showing him the ring he bought Tyrell. It’s a dark silver band with a groove in the center. It’s perfect. Elliot knows him so well. “I even asked Erik to help me pick out the ring and everything!” 

“What?!” Tyrell asks, laughing even harder. “When?”

“About two weeks ago!” Elliot replies. “Why?”

“I told him I was going to propose to you three weeks ago!” Tyrell exclaims. “I told him we had to keep it a secret from you.”

“Holy fuck, I told him that too.” Elliot laughs. “Little dude really played the both of us.”

The two men laugh for a while, eventually getting up from the ground and leaning against the railing of the pier, their bellies aching from how hard they’re laughing. 

“Wait, wait, you never said yes or no.” Tyrell says.

“Oh shit. I never did.” Elliot laughs, 

“Well, will you marry me?” Tyrell asks.

“Yes, I will marry you.” Elliot giggles, holding out his left hand for Tyrell to slip the ring on his ring finger. “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, of course.” Tyrell laughs, holding out his left hand for Elliot to slip his respective ring on.

“This is unfair.” Elliot pouts. “You beat me to the punch. I had this whole fucking speech planned out and everything.” 

“Well too bad.” Tyrell replies, wrapping his arms around Elliot’s waist and pulling him close. They gaze at each other before Elliot pulls Tyrell into a kiss.

“Move in with me.” Tyrell murmurs against Elliot’s lips.

“Now?” Elliot asks, laughing and pulling away.

“Why not?” Tyrell asks, following Elliot as he pulls away and kisses him even more. 

“You got me there.” Elliot replies.

They head back to Elliot’s apartment, and instead of having amazing engagement sex, they pack up Elliot apartment in one night.

* * *

They elope the next day at city hall. The minute they started unpacking everything at Tyrell’s house, Elliot called Darlene and informed her that she and Dom should call in sick from work tomorrow since he and Tyrell were getting married the next day. 

Darlene screeched through the phone before announcing she and Dom would be over in fifteen minutes.

When they got to the townhouse, Darlene entered the home screaming and tackling her brother. The rest of the night was spent helping Elliot unpack into his new home.

At 10 am, they put on their best suits and go to city hall. Tyrell and Elliot hold hands as the justice marries them. Darlene, Dom, Leon, and Erik are in attendance. Their little crowd whoops and cheers when Tyrell and Elliot officially become man and husband and Tyrell doesn’t know how his heart doesn’t burst when he leans in and takes Elliot into his arms and kisses him. He feels Elliot’s lips curved into a smile.

They spend the rest of the day at their home relaxing, with their guests just hanging around the house laughing and talking.

Tyrell looks around his house and feels this sense of completeness. He looks down at Elliot who’s sitting at his side, pressed close. They make eye contact and Elliot smiles and kisses his cheek.

“You’re my husband.” Tyrell states, intertwining their left hands together, glancing down at their rings. He takes Elliot’s hand and kisses the ring.

Elliot gazes at him fondly. “And you’re mine.”

They kiss again. Tyrell cannot be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Welcome to the end! I'm thinking of posting another one off after this that will be SMUTTY and be about Tyrell and Elliot going on their honeymoon, but I am REALLY fucking thinking about it. Because I'm not sure it would really add anything. So for now, this is the last fic in this series. Thanks for joining me on this journey, as this may be the last fic that takes place in this little AU. I have also written a Tyrelliot fic that has nothing to do with Nonlinear but idk if I want to upload it because it's weird and relgiousy and idk where to go with it (it's not finished but I fucking wrote a lot). But anyway, thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Goodbye!


End file.
